Just a Little Spar
by Pandastriker
Summary: He pointed his sword at her "Hear me Azula; You won't defeat me this time. I've come prepared..."


**Hihi! Here's another one-shot from me and yet another Sokka and Azula.**

**Have you figured out that I like this pairing? If you haven't, I do. :D wow, I can't believe I put a smiley face in. That wasn't very straight of me. **

**Don't own Avatar**

**--**

Blue fire shot out of the prodigy's fist, towards the water tribe warrior. He jumped out of the way just in the nick of time and he landed on his back and slid across the slippery floor of the large ballroom. He flipped onto his knees with one hand on the ground. He looked straight into her amber eyes and saw them flicker in amusement. He reached back and grasped the hilt on his sword; ready for any sudden attack from his adversary.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her nose in the air "Aren't you going to attack peasant? Or are you scared?" she taunted him. He didn't bite on her ploy and she smirked arrogantly "Oh my, look who finally grew a pair." She knew that would get him and of course, he bit.

He drew his sword as he leapt to his feet and charged towards her. He had his sword poised directly in front of him with the edge pointed right at her heart as he ran at her. He was on her in no time and he jabbed his sword right at her. She easily dodged as she side stepped him like a matador to a raging bull. The 'bull' stopped his feet as he slid to a stop. He wheeled around and tried again, but to no avail. She was playing with him and he had just about enough of that.

He stood tall and slung his sword onto his shoulder "Come on Azula, I wanna see some of that magic fire you use." He said to her.

"You sure about that? You can't even handle that sword of yours peasant." She replied with a smirk.

"I think I'm ready, although I wish I could fight a stronger fire bender than you." He put his hand to his chin in mock thought "Maybe Zuko can…" he trailed off and turned around and began to walk off. He just pushed her last button, her kill button.

"Come back here peasant!" she yelled in anger and she threw a wave of fire at him. He swiftly turned around and slashed his sword at the fire. His blade sliced through the fire and dissipated part of middle causing it to leave him unharmed. She couldn't believe what she just saw and her eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't know I could do that huh?" he asked with a smirk. He pointed his sword at her "Hear me Azula; you won't defeat me this time. I've come prepared." He finished as he pulled out his secret weapon: his trusty boomerang.

Before she even knew what he pulled out, he threw it at her. It singed past her and began its back rotation. He launched himself at her while she was distracted. He knew something was going to get her, whether it was him or the boomerang was up to her. When he got to her, he swung perpendicular to her body. She was able to back away slightly, but the middle of the robe she was wearing was cut. He didn't cut into her body, but it was a close call.

She quickly remembered the boomerang and ducked down in front of him. Uh oh, he did not think about that. His boomerang was now headed straight for him! He sidestepped to avoid it, but it hit his sword hand. His sword flew back and stuck in the ground far away from him. He gazed fearfully at his sword as his hand throbbed with pain.

He heard Azula stand behind him as he slowly turned to her "Is that the best plan you had? I'm not sure how it was supposed to work, but that seemed to be regressive to your goal. Just an observation." She said, laughing slightly at his predicament. How did he go from totally in control to an extreme disadvantage in literally three seconds? He was now un-armed and face to face with Azula. He saw her smirk and he frowned.

"Okay Azula, you got me. It looks like this is the end of the road for me and oh my God is that guy on fire?!" he yelled. She turned around and he took off running in the other direction. She turned around even more pissed off than before, mostly at herself for falling for that obvious trick. She saw his retreating form and decided to give chase. He was running through corridor after corridor trying to escape her clutches. He then realized he probably should have grabbed his sword. It was too late now; he was deep within the fire nation palace with an angry Azula after him.

All he could hear was his feet hitting the floor and his own heavy breathing. He was thinking he lost her until he felt extreme heat whiz by his head. He turned his head slightly and Azula was right behind him. "Do you ever give up?!" he yelled and she shot more fire at him. "I guess that answers my question!"

He was running when he heard familiar crackling "That sounds like… shit! She's shooting lightning at me!" Just as he said that, he saw it streak past him and strike the wall. It exploded and sent splinters of wood at him and showered him in dust. He closed his eyes as he jumped through the hole it created, hoping the dust and smoke covered his tracks.

He ended up back in the ballroom as he spotted his sword still in the ground. He sprinted to it and grabbed it and faced back to where he came. He waited to see if Azula was going to come out or not. He didn't see anything so he relaxed his guard. "I guess she didn't see me jump through… whoa!" he exclaimed as lightning shot through the hole and struck the ground in front of him. He saw Azula standing in the hole with her fingers pointed at him.

"Well, I've been wrong before." He said.

"Peasant, give up yet?" she asked arrogantly.

"What's with the lightning? Fire wasn't working?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess I'm just too powerful for that now. It's okay, you'll get better." He said and she growled at him.

"Don't flatter yourself peasant. I just wanted to see if you could handle my lightning and as I expected, you can't."

"Oh really, did you hit me? I don't think so." He retorted.

"If I wanted to hit you, I would have." She answered back.

He raised an eyebrow "So you didn't want to hit me?" he said, knowing how she would react. She shot more lightning at him; yep he was right. He jumped backwards as the lightning struck at his feet and quickly thought up a plan. He stopped his backward momentum and leapt forward sword in hand.

He charged through her barrage, dodging in and out and weaving through lightning. He was getting closer and closer to his target. Just a few more steps and he leapt in the air as he poised his sword in a striking position. He brought his sword down towards her and she stepped back and his sword crashed into the ground in front of her. He jumped back at her and swung furiously at her with blazing speed.

She moved in and out of his slashes gracefully as he swung. He slashed downward and his sword collided with the ground. She took this opportunity to step down on his sword, impaling into the ground. He couldn't pull it out as he looked up at her. "That was pretty sneaky." He commented.

She smirked at him "You should be used to that by now." She said simply. He was now officially out of ideas and positively screwed.

He stood up and looked at her eye to eye. Well, her eyes to his chin anyway. "You give up yet peasant?" she asked again.

"Never." He said simply as he pushed her backwards. He ducked down and attempted to pull his sword out. He tried furiously as Azula walked slowly towards him.

"Come on peasant, can't you get your sword back?" he looked up at her as he tried and tried to get it out. He finally felt it wiggle as he got it out.

"Ah, finally peasant." She said smugly as she pointed her fingers at him.

He tightened his grip on the hilt and brought it up to his face "This is it Azula." He said as he once again ran straight at her. They were headed for a head on collision. Lightning vs. Sword. Fire vs. Water. Good vs. Evil?

Lightning crackled in her fingers as she got ready for her attack. He swung behind himself as he tried to put all his might behind one swing. They both knew it would all come down to this one attack; the victor of this one skirmish would win the entire battle. He was just about to Azula when a voice rang out and they both completely stopped.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Azula and Sokka looked up and saw their daughter running towards them. They both smiled warmly at her as she came up to them. Sokka put his sword down and picked up his daughter and held her in his arms "What are you doing up Liang?" he asked his four year old daughter.

She looked up at him with her amber eyes; eyes that matched her mother's "I couldn't sleep daddy." She said.

Azula grabbed her out of Sokka's hands "Why couldn't you sleep baby?" she cooed her daughter.

"Lee told me a scary story." Azula looked to her husband and before she could say anything.

"I'll take care of him." he said.

"That's what you said last time." She said and gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, he's your son." He said defensively.

"Oh he's my son now." She said, annoyed.

"Yeah, remember we made a deal. He's your son from 9pm to 9am." He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, but couldn't help but laugh a little.

She looked back to her daughter "Tell your brother if he does it again, we'll deal with it personally. He'll know what it means."

Liang giggled at her mother's expression when she said this. Sokka walked over to his two favorite girls and ruffled his daughter's hair "You need to head to bed honey. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said.

"Were you and Mommy having 'Alone time'"? She asked innocently.

Azula and Sokka gave each other amused looks "Yes we we're baby." Azula answered.

"Sorry." She said sadly.

They laughed "its fine baby, don't worry about it." Sokka told her. "No go to bed, you need sleep." She yawned.

"But I'm not sleepy." And he laughed

"Sure you are." Azula put her down and she ran off to her bedroom.

"Goodnight!" they yelled in unison to their daughter. They heard her yell back, but she was too far away to know what she said. He sighed "Man, it was just getting good." He whined, referring to the match they had.

She gave a short laugh "You we're desperate. You wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. In my opinion, Liang saved you the embarrassment of losing to your wife." She said as she turned towards him.

He scoffed playfully and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him "Please, I was just getting started."

She giggled and laid her head on his chest "Whatever peasant." She said.

"Ah, my wonderful nickname." He replied sarcastically as he looked down at her.

"What you don't like it?" she asked.

"You could say that." he replied.

"At least I don't call you that in front of the kids." She pointed out. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

He kissed her "I guess it helps the pain." He said with a smile when he pulled away.

"You're such a baby." She retorted to him.

"Yep, took you this long to figure that out?"

"I figured that out the first time we fought when you we're still with the Avatar. You we're running scared the whole time." She answered.

"Ah, fond memories. Getting chased all day, trying to get Aang to learn all the elements, you constantly trying to kill us. Who would have thought we would get married and have kids." He said.

"Two beautiful kids." She commented.

"Yes, of course."

They stood in silence for a couple minutes, enjoying each other's company when Azula spoke up "What now?" she asked.

"I can think of one thing." He commented, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and she saw it coming from a mile away.

"Aren't you tired from getting your butt kicked?" she asked with a smirk.

"When it comes to you my dear, I'll always have _plenty _of energy." He replied with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him again at her insatiable husband "Is that all you think about?" she asked.

He laughed "There are plenty of other things I think about, but none of them are as fun."

She playfully hit him in the arm "Jeez, I can't believe you said that."

He gave her a pointed look "You can't say I'm wrong. I know you feel the same way."

She sighed "So what? But, it doesn't mean I say it out loud."

"If you haven't noticed, we're alone honey." He pointed out. She laid her head back on his chest and breathed in loudly "I know and it's nice."

He suddenly picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs "We can be alone in our room also."

"Yeah, that's good too."

--

**Ah, gotta love it**

**Anyway, I know this one is pretty similar to my other one-shot, Reunion Invasion. I actually wrote both this piece and that piece at the same time, but I released the other one first. This is another light on a similar situation concerning this pairing.**

**I just decided to let this one come out right now because I felt like it. This isn't a sequel to Reunion Invasion, I'm going to get on that one after I finish Keep Your Enemies Closer. I still need to figure out the logistics of a sequel, but I'll get on it sooner or later.**

**Well, read and review if you want, but I'll be forever in your debt if you do.**

**Buh-Bye **


End file.
